


Can't Keep A Secret

by Jos_lynn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, M/M, Morgan won't tell Tony her secret, Pepper is obviously the scariest, Pre-Relationship, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark doesn't like not knowing everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jos_lynn/pseuds/Jos_lynn
Summary: Tony doesn't like it when people keep secrets from him. He will do anything in his power to figure it out even if that means someone else's secret is exposed. Poor poor Harley.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 282





	Can't Keep A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I got this idea from Forgetful-nerd on tumblr go check them out! I hope you enjoy!

Harley and Peter were having an unusually peaceful breakfast together despite the fact that all the Avengers were currently staying at the tower. They decided they were just going to enjoy it as much as possible and use the free time to discuss the surprise present that they were going to make Ned for his birthday. As Peter was sitting back down to enjoy his third bowl of cereal Tony stormed in heading right towards the coffee pot that had just finished brewing. 

Both boys shared confused glances as Tony chugged down a hole cup before turning to face them with a scowl. Harley gestured between the other two, trying to convince Peter to deal with whatever was wrong, but he was adamantly ignoring Harley's looks. Tony started huffing as he fiddled with his now full coffee cup, obviously wanting one of them to ask him what was wrong. Harley rolled his eyes at Peter before turning back and sighing to himself.

“What’s a matter, old man?” Harley grumbled ignoring how offended he looked. Peter just laughed while shoveling some more food into his mouth looking between the other two.

“If you’re going to treat me like this then I’m not gonna tell you.” Harley and Peter made eye contact before they both shrugged simultaneously, neither really caring if Tony told them or not. Last time Tony was this huffy about something it was because Rhodey ignored his calls for a day while he had meetings, so they weren’t too worried.

“Alright.” Harley shrugged, bringing his phone out to scroll through Instagram while he waited for Peter to finish his fourth bowl. 

“Fine I’ll tell you. You don’t have to beg me.” 

“We weren’t.” Tony dramatically gasped while glaring at Peter. Harley shared a smile with the younger boy as Tony started pouting about his own son going against him.

“Morgan is keeping a secret from me. From all of us. I just can’t believe it.” Tony started ranting, electing to ignore Peter's previous comment.

“She might not trust you Tony. You aren’t the best at keeping secrets.” Harley told him thinking about all the times Tony has accidentally told someone's secret. He once even told a secret of Natasha's. Of course it wasn't anything crazy, but it was still something she considered a secret.

“What? Yes I am. I haven’t told Peter about the crush you have on him, have I, Harley?” Tony deadpanned as if he was bringing up a great point. Harley's jaw dropped as he stared at Tony, shocked that out of every secret of his he could have spilled he chose that one.

“His what?” Peter shouted, choking on his cereal as he glanced at Tony before focusing his attention on Harley. “Your what?”

“He was kidding!” 

“Wrong. He has a huge ass crush on you and you didn’t KNOW ABOUT IT BECAUSE I'M GREAT AT KEEPING SECRETS!” Tony screamed in Harley's direction before he stormed off either to pout and whine to Rhodey or try to convince Morgan that he was an amazing secret keeper.

“Obviously not, you mother fucker.” Harley shouted after him even though it was unlikely he heard him since the elevator had already closed. He kept his head down trying to distract himself by mapping out the lines on the hardwood floor as he waited for Peter to say something.

“Is it true? Do you really like me?” He finally whispered as he walked closer to Harley who noticeably shrunk in on himself.

“Yeah, we can just ignore it. I don’t wanna lose you as a friend. It’s ok I’m sorry.” Peter shook his head as he carefully laid his hand on the taller boy's shoulder. He didn't like how upset and defeated Harley sounded.

"No wait Harley, I like you too." 

"Really?" Harley smiled at the younger boy who had slightly tinted cheeks from embarrassment. That gave him the resolve he needed to stumble through a question he has been wanting to ask Peter for a while. "Ok um do you wanna… maybe go on a date?"

Before Peter was able to answer the elevator dinged signaling that someone was coming. Not even a second later Tony burst out of the elevator looking much happier than when he had previously left.

"I figured it out." He exclaimed not bothering to wait for either boy to say anything before he continued talking. "Her favorite color is purple instead of red now."

Harley froze at those words and turned towards Tony with a glare on his face. Tony started walking into the kitchen for another cup of coffee when his steps faltered as he saw the look that Harley was throwing his way. "Are you telling me that you spilled my biggest secret because your daughter wouldn't tell you her new favorite color?"

“Well, not in that many words." The older man chuckled, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. 

"I'm going to kill you." Harley whispered barely loud enough for Tony to hear, but Peter was able to hear it loud and clear. He took a couple of steps back to ensure that he wouldn't get caught in the middle of whatever was going to go down.

"Oh yeah how's that potato boy? Gonna shoot me with another potato launcher?" Tony taunted deciding that he would be able to protect himself against Harley any day. Between the gauntlet in his watch and Peter who wouldn't let the other boy kill him he figured that he would be alright, but lost some of that confidence when he saw Harley smirk.

"No. I'm going to do something much worse." Both boys stared at him skeptically unsure of what he had planned. Suddenly Harley spun around and made a dash for the elevator that was still open from when Tony came in. "Pepper!"

His eyes widened in horror as he realized the amount of ammunition that Harley has from their time in the lab alone that Pepper wouldn't like. "Wait. No!"

Peter watched as Tony called the iron man suit and flew through a window to try and intercept Harley before he was able to make it to Pepper. Instead of worrying about it he just let out a sigh and decided to get a fifth bowl of cereal knowing that whatever happened would be spread around the tower within an hour anyway. 

"Ned. Dude, you'll never guess what Harley just asked me."


End file.
